5000 Miles
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: I'm almost packed to go on a vacation to X-Con in LA. I've got my costumes, my food, four characters from my favorite anime living in my RV, anything I need to- wait, what!
1. Chapter 0

Prologue: The Making Of 5000 Miles

I sat on the couch, an old iPad 1 in my lap and my art kit nearby. I wanted to write a fanfic desperately, but inspiration had eluded me for over a month. Damn writer's block.

"Ecch, I can't think of anything to write! At this point, anything would work!" I said, irritated. I switched on the tv. The movie RV was on. I watched it, finding it hilarious and a bit meaningful at times.

And that's when it hit me. Yugi, Yami, Abridged!Marik, Abridged!Bakura, and myself. In an RV. Traveling around America. Usually I would have denounced this as nonsense, but I wasn't about to denounce my first idea in a month.

I grabbed my art kit and started sketching scenes. First, what would the RV look like? I Google imaged some RVs and found one that suited my tastes: A Moturis 28 ft RV, repainted to look like the ultimate con visiting motor home.

Now came one of the harder questions. Why was all this happening? I thought for a long while and came up with this: One of Bakura's Shadow Antics caused a rift in their universe and catapulted them into my dimension. The rift also caused Yami to gain his own body. And just when I was about to take a vacation cross country. Unable to leave them at home due to their antics, I prep to take four additional people with me across the country and back.

Another hard question to answer was setting up conflict to drive the story. To do this, I had to delve deep into MY character as well as my animated companions. I thought this process would help me discover meaningful things about myself, but it turns out I'm just a sociopath with an obsession with anime. But I digress.

For conflict, I drew from the fact that I would most likely have a hard time dealing with Bakura, Abridged or not. My habits to fangirl over Yugi and Yami would also prove to be a conflict. Hitting a substantial amount of landmarks and sites, making sure things don't get repetitive, lack of Shadow Powers in the real world, avoiding fangirl hordes, and making sure I don't become a Mary Sue in my own fanfic are all conflicts my little troop and I face in this story, along with a lot more.

Next I worked out a route for the RV to take and a destination. Said destination is the fictional anime convention known as X-Con in LA. I want to get there to cosplay and have a great time. However, four other people, each of which have a substantial fan base of their own, can make getting around unnoticed a bit troublesome.

Finally, I worked out dialogue for specific situations and rounded out the rough edges.

I hope you enjoy 5000 Miles.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Geez, I knew this trip was gonna be long, but I didn't think it would be THIS long!'' I muttered to myself.

My name is Gypsy Donovan. Yeah, my parents were kinda crazy. But they did give me their refurbished RV when I moved out, so it wasn't all bad. I live at 8 Thackeray Road in Wellesey, Massachusetts. I'm 21 years old, and this was my first cross country trip. I'm going to an anime convention in LA called X-Con.

My house is huge, yet it's the smallest house on the block. Huge and full of anime memorabilia. Yu-Gi-Oh memorabilia. It was mostly my fan work and a couple posters. I'm an authoress and an artist. My work earns a good profit for most artists of the day. I don't know how I do it, I think my art is crap. But it pays the bills, so I keep doing it. I also do odd jobs as a supplement. Fix someone's gutters here, reshingle a roof there, that kind of thing. But if it was an art forme, I did it.

My true passion, however, is anime. I loved the stuff. Couldn't get enough of it. Especially Yu-Gi-Oh. That's why I was packing an RV full of food, costumes, and everything else I would need to go across the country. I had been saving up for this journey since I was 18.

Sorry if I seem a little scattered. I don't have a good attention span, and it's already half dedicated to getting this trip together.

As I packed a duffel bag of living clothes, I thought about why I was going. I had been rumored that Dan Green, voice of my two favorite anime characters, was making an appearance at this con. That's why I was going across the country to this con. I was gonna ask him to sign my autograph shirt, a Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged shirt that had been graced with the signatures of voice actors and actresses of all kinds. I was going alone, since none of my friends lived in the state.

When I was done packing for the night, I sat back and thought about the times gone past. I've had the obsession with anime since I was 13. Everyone mocked me. They said it would never take off. Well, look who's laughing now.

I giggled at my silly thoughts. Of course that didn't happen. I grew up a normal kid, but my obsession with anime was very real. Yu-Gi-Oh was my favorite, especially Yugi and Yami. I loved those two so much because they helped me through some tough times. So did Marik and Bakura from the Abridged Series. Yugi and Yami were a sweet couple, while Marik and Bakura were all that and they made me laugh. What I wouldn't give to meet them.

A rancid smell interrupted my daydreaming. I sniffed around, and discovered that it was coming from my pits. I remembered that I hadn't taken a shower that day. Scorning myself, I walked upstairs and got into the shower. If my own self worth had allowed it, I would've bathed in the rain.

When I was washing my hair, a huge crack of thunder shook the house. Scared I would get struck by lighting in my own home, I rinsed out my hair and turned the water off.

My hand was on the doorknob to the hallway when I heard voices coming from my bedroom.

"BAKUUUURAAAAAAA!"

That nasal voice...It should have split my eardrums, but I had an urge to laugh instead. As I raced to the room, pulling my clothes back on as I ran, I started to hear more voices.

"Quiet, you wanker! You don't know who's here!"

"Are you okay, Yugi?"

That one stopped me in my tracks. I only knew of one Yugi, and only one person with that deep and sexy of a voice.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You seem...different somehow. Wait... Yami! You have a body!"

Yami had his own body?! I couldn't bear it anymore and opened the door. I pelted past the walk in closet and saw a scene I could only dream of.

Yami, Yugi, Marik and Bakura were scattered around the bed. Yugi was holding Yami's face, and Marik was being gagged by Bakura.

And that's when I fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yami's POV

I forget what had happened to cause this, but I knew that Bakura and Marik had done it somehow. We had been catapulted through space and time and had landed in a dark room.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" I asked. I hated that Yugi had to be pulled into this mess too.

"I"m fine, but what about you? You seem...Different somehow. Wait..."

He put his hands on my face. "Yami! You have a body!"

I do? Just then, a door opened, and footsteps thumped towards us.

The owner of those footsteps was a girl...? No, a woman with hair that looked a lot like Marik's, save that it was soaked. A pair of round lenses glasses were perched on her nose, the mud colored eyes behind it wide with shock. She was wearing a black tank top and red wind shorts, with no shoes on her feet. Around her neck was a black choker with the Chinese symbol for tiger, and a tan cord with a couple of knots in it held a copper key.

She stared at us for a minute and fainted, crumpling to the floor in a ball.

"That was easy. Now let's get the hell out of here." Bakura said, letting go of Marik's mouth and shaking off some spit.

"Wait! We can't just leave here here!" Yugi said.

"Like hell I'm helping her! Take a look at this." he snapped, stepping over the woman and flipping on a switch. The room lit up slowly.

Plastered around the huge room were pictures. Pictures of us, doing almost everything. Eating ice cream, posing, and lounging around were the most prominent. There were even pictures on the ceiling. A dresser had little figurines of us, as well as other people we knew. Strange books lined a large bookshelf.

"She's a bloody fangirl. It's probably why she fainted. We need to get out of here before she wakes up and traps us here."

"Holy frig! Check this out. Not only is she a fangirl, but she's into Yaoi too!" Marik shouted. He was looking at the ceiling underneath the canopy bed.

"Yugi, what's Yaoi?" I asked, hoping he would clarify. Instead, he turned a dark shade of pink.

"You don't want to know." he murmurred, turning his gaze to the floor.

"Alright, nobody move!" A low voice shouted. We all turned to look at the woman, who had gotten up and grabbed- The Millennium Rod?!

"It may not be magic, but it still hurts like a bitch!'' she screamed. Oh, it was fake.

"Please miss...calm down..."Yugi started.

"I don't want to hurt any of you! Please!'' She was starting to tear up.

"I've had enough of this whiny bitch." Bakura growled. He walked up to the woman and put his index finger on her forehead.

"Bakura, don't you dare!'' I shouted. But it was too late.

"BATSU GAME!" The sentence reverberated throughout the building, and the woman cringed.

But nothing happened. The woman slowly opened her eyes.

"What?! Why didn't it work?!" he said, shocked. Before any of us could answer, the woman raised the fake rod and smacked him hard on the head. He tumbled backwards, cursing in many languages. When she had realized what she had done, she fell to her knees.

"Holy crap...I'm badass!" she cheered.

"Kitty! Are you ok?!" Marik gasped.

"Not a bloody kitty... But yes. And the bitch was right. That fake is made out of wood."

"This bitch has a name, you know!" She seemed to be calming down a little. "It's Gypsy!"

"Gypsy? What kind of a name is that?" Bakura growled.

"Well what kind of name is Florence?! We both have weird names, get over it!" she said, irritated. Bakura lunged at Gypsy, but Marik threw himself over his shoulders.

"Kitty no!"

"NOT A KITTY!"

"Both of you shut up!" Gypsy shouted. "Look, I'm sorry that I bitch slapped you with a stick. You scare me a bit. But I am the woman of this house, and as long as you stay here, you will respect me and my rules!''

"Feh, why should I listen to you?" he challenged.

"Because no one else would take you in for who you are." she replied. "I don't particularly like you, sure. But you're a better choice compared to whomever else could've come through with Marik, Yami, and Yugi here. Besides, you and Marik make me laugh."

"So you're offering to let us live here because...you think we're funny? What about them?" Marik said, pointing at me and Yugi.

"I have my reasons for letting them stay." she said. I could have sworn that I saw her cheeks turn pink. "Anyway, you guys hungry? I'm cookin' steak."

"Well, ok. But only because it's steak." Bakura grumbled, pushing past Gypsy and walking out of the room. Marik followed closely. Gypsy walked over to us and offered a hand.

"What about you two?" she said, a smile on her face. Personally, I thought she was strange, but in a nice way. I looked at Yugi, who nodded.

"Sure." I replied, taking the hand. Pink dusted her cheeks once more.

"Let's go then."


	4. Chapter 3

Gypsy's POV

Two things raced through my head when Yami took my hand. One, how the hell was I keeping my composure so well, and two: I'm gonna need to make more oatmeal bombs.

I gathered everyone in the kitchen and cooked up a steak, as promised. It was rib eye, my favorite cut.

Everyone seemed to enjoy it, Bakura maybe a bit too much. No wonder they cut the steak scene from the dub.

"Ra in the sky, slow down Bakura! You'll give yourself stomach cramps if you don't choke first!" I said. He ignored me and kept eating.

"Is he always like this?!" I asked Marik.

"Only with steak." he replied. I could've sworn he had a slight nosebleed. I did a nervous laugh.

"I guess it's just something I'll have to get used to.'' I said. And speaking of getting used to things, don't get too used to this house. You're all coming with me on my road trip.''

That got Bakura's attention. That, and he was out of steak to tear up. "Roadtrip? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going on a trip to LA in a week. And you're all coming with me."

"Why do we have to sit with you in a cramped car for hours on end going to a place we have no familiarity with?" Bakura grumbled.

"Do you honestly expect me to leave you four people in my house for three months while I'm across the country?! You and Marik would probably level the house with your crazy antics, and Yugi and Yami could end up dead. Besides, we're not taking a car. We're taking an RV."

"Yes, because that's SO much better." he grumbled.

"Don't be difficult, Fluffy. It sounds fun!" Marik said. Bakura grumbled something about not being called Fluffy.

"After dinner, I'll show you the RV." I said.

One Dinner Later

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Bakura said, exasperated.

My RV was a Moturis 28 ft model. I had repainted it with white spray paint to be a canvas for all my anime needs. There was stuff from Yu-Gi-Oh, Soul Eater, Hetalia, and even a painting of the Wings Of Freedom on the back.

"This is where we'll be living for the next 3 months. I promise it's not as geeky on the inside." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

Inside there was a lot of space for an RV. There was a booth dinette, a queen bed, a decent sized kitchen, a shower, a bathroom, a fridge, and a small wardrobe. There was a skylight that I had installed with a ladder, and windows lined the walls. There was an overhead bunk as well.

"Now, first rule of the Animobile, I get top bunk. I ALWAYS get top bunk." I said.

"Animobile?" Yugi asked.

"RV's gotta have a name." I replied. "You guys can choose any other bed, but you'll have to sleep in pairs, since there are only three beds total."

"I don't understand. I only see two beds. Where is the third?" Yami asked.

"The booth turns into one." I explained.

After everyone stopped gaping at the RV, I showed them to their rooms and got them some night clothes.

"Holler if you need anything." I said, retiring to my own room for the night. I read, wrote, and drew for a while before shutting off the lamp.

The next three months were gonna be crazy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up around 3 am to the sound of maniacal cackling. Horrifying maniacal cackling coming from Marik and Bakura's room. I got out of bed, grabbing the wood Rod I had used to smack Bakura.

I opened the door and tiptoed down the hall, dreading that my intuition was right and I'd have to face HIM.

I creaked open the door, and found my intuitions to be sickeningly right. Standing over Bakura, who was still sound asleep, was someone I hoped never to meet: Melvin.

I gripped my stick with a bit of fear and a bit of anger. The good news was that I don't think Shadow Magic exists or works in my world, so I won't be mentally raped. Bad news was he's still creepy as shit.

"Heh heh. Hello Florence. It's been a while." he chided.

"That it has." I said. Really, I was just trying to distract him. It worked, at least. He looked at me with confusion.

"Who's there?!" he demanded. I stepped into the moonlight.

"Oh. Hello, Susan. Lovely night for murder, don't you think?" he laughed.

"My name is Gypsy, I'll have you know. And no, I think it's a horrible night for murder. So stop it before I have to hurt Marik." I threatened.

"Ha! Like you could stop me, little girl. What could a mortal possibly do against me?" he challenged.

"Well, I could do this." I said, and started charging him and screaming, stick raised above my head. He just smirked and raised his Rod, attempting to use Shadow Magic. When it failed, his face twisted into a look of shock.

"What the-!" he shouted, but was cut off by wood colliding with his temple. I knew my antics wouldn't be enough to take him down. He had an incredibly high pain tolerance. But my aim wasn't to take him out. It was to make enough noise in the process so that Bakura would wake up. So I kept smacking him in his weed head until the wings had well broken apart.

"DIE ALREADY, YOU UNHOLY SPIRIT, DIE!" I screamed. He grabbed the shaft in response and got up.

"You put up quite a fight, Susan. I should have taken you seriously from the start. However, your life ends here." He yanked my stick from me and broke it over his knee, tossing the pieces to either side. With nothing else to defend me, I put up my fists.

"How quaint. The baby wants to fight. But it's a lost cause."

I looked over his shoulder and relief washed through me. Bakura had finally woken up and was getting ready to ambush Melvin. I giggled inwardly.

"Oh contraire, weed hair. My job is already done."

"Hmm?" Bakura's grip on his shoulder clarified.

"Marik, I know you're in there. Fight him." Bakura said calmly. Melvin was sent reeling from both of us, fighting desperately to keep control. But he lost. His hair went limp, and after much screaming, he collapsed to the floor, Marik once again. I picked him up bridal style and tucked him in.

"Does this happen often?" I asked Bakura.

"Almost every week." he answered.

"Well, I'll leave you two be then." I said, gathering the pieces that were still salvageable, which was basically just the ball that held the wings. I closed the door behind me and went back to my room.

This was gonna be a bitch to remake.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morning broke, and I was still alive. In celebration, I went downstairs and started making pancakes. As they were being cooked, everyone trailed down, the smell attracting them.

"Why the frig does my head hurt so much?! Seriously, it's like listening to Miley Cyrus!" Marik complained. I handed him a glass of water and a heavy duty painkiller in response.

"Here. Take one of these every 8 hours. If pain persists, I'll get in contact with my doctor."

He looked at the bottle. "Aceta...minophen? Acetaminophen?"

"Yep. Listed as an ailment for headaches, toothaches, and menstrual cramps. I know it'll work." I said, and served everyone pancakes.

"I have to take you guys with me shopping today, so I expect everyone to be ready within an hour." I said. Everyone seemed to understand, and we dispersed as we finished our pancakes.

My clothing of choice today was a blue and white striped tank top with tan pocketed shorts. On my feet were an old pair of sneakers. I slipped on my reading glasses and made out a list, asking the others for input. Of course, Bakura wanted steak, and I told him to limit it to one large cut or two small cuts. Finally, we all went out to the garage and piled into a black Toyota Yaris, with me driving, Yugi got shotgun, and the other three crammed into the back.

Three arguments and a slap fight later, we arrived at our destination.

"Alright, now before we go inside I want to lay down a few rules. Commandment Number One: Shut the hell up. Commandment Number Two: Do not attempt items from 333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Walmart. Commandment Number Three: You may not get more than one booster pack, I can't afford that. Commandment Number Four: When we pass a clearance sign, please do not read it out loud. Okay? Let's get this thing moving."

We exited the car and walked in. Aside from strange glances and whispering, we went through the list, gathering the items with relative ease. That is, until we got to makeup.

"So he always wakes up at 5 am to apply makeup?" I asked Bakura.

"IT'S IMPORTANT! How do you expect me to look evil and intimidating if I haven't at least applied my foundation?" Marik interjected from his search for the right shade of eyeliner.

"Yes, it certainly makes you look..." Bakura started, and I helped him finish it. "THE PART." I snickered at our reference.

I was beginning to get a bit worried. I has sent Yami and Yugi to get a selection of vegetables, and they hadn't come back yet. We had been in this section for almost an hour waiting for Marik to finish his selection, and I thought that they would have been back long ago.

Just as I was finishing that thought, the two stumbled into the aisle, out of breath and a bit disheveled.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Girls...So many girls..." Yami panted. Oh shit. I forgot fangirls roamed these aisles.

"Yugi. Get in the cart."

"What?" Yugi asked. I swooped him up and put him in the cart.

"You have shorter legs than the rest of us. Shorter legs means a smaller stride. A smaller stride means you'll either be slower than us or you'll expend more energy trying to keep up. Either way, if you don't ride in the cart, you'll fall behind and get captured.'' I took a running stance, my hands on the cart handles.

_"When the devil is too busy, and Death's a bit too much, they call on her, her name you see, for her special touch."_

"What are you talking about, Gypsy?" Yami asked.

_"To the gentlemen, she's misfortune. To the ladies, she's surprise. But call her by any name, anyway it's all the same..."_

I took off like a rocket.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yami's POV

I don't know what just happened.

Once I told Gypsy about the horde of girls that chased us from the produce section, she seemed to change. She got much more serious, threw Yugi in the cart, and took off. To keep up with her, the rest of us had to run at breakneck speed.

"Gypsy, what's going on?" I asked. When she looked at me, her eyes were a different color than usual: a bright blue.

"Fangirls, Darkness. Rabid creatures that will stop at nothing to take you away from Gypsy." she said. Her voice was a bit lower. "If we do not escape this place, they will take you away from Gypsy. She may create more of us if that happens, and it's already cramped enough in the Key."

Key? I looked down at the key Gypsy wore, and saw that it was glowing a light blue. So magic DID exist in this world.

"If you wonder about the Key, I will explain once we get out of here."

Gypsy's movements were a blur as she navigated the aisles, checked us out, piled the groceries in, got everyone into the car and sped off.

"I owe everyone an explanation. I am not Gypsy. My name is Bo, personality of speed and stamina."

"Personality?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Gypsy was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Syndrome when she was 9, two years after her older brother was kidnapped and eventually discovered dead. She was put on a heavy duty, highly experimental medication to control us during her whole school life. At first, we stayed simple personalities. But her grandmother died when she was 12, and in her will she was given this key." Bo held up the copper key, which was still glowing light blue.

"This key became a Tsukumogami, or spirit item, when Gypsy was in her senior year of high school. But instead of getting its own will, it turned the personalities inside her into beings of their own. That was something no amount of medication could control. For a while, we ran rampant, testing our newfound power and causing all kinds of blackouts and memory loss. She wasn't even herself half the time. As a result, she was ostracized from her circle of friends, which only made things worse. Once we realized what we had done, we all felt sorry for what had happened, and we buried ourselves deep within the Key. That is, until you guys came along."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Bo pulled into Gypsy's driveway and stopped the car.

"Before I tell you anything else, I want you all to promise me this: No matter what happens, promise me that you'll stick by her. Gypsy genuinely believes that she's finally found some new friends, ones that will accept her for who she is. For your sake as well as ours, stick by her. Do you promise me this?"

"Of course!" Yugi said.

"Agreed." I replied.

"Hey, why the frig not?" Marik chimed in. "What about you, Fluffy?"

Bakura just grunted in response.

"He says yes!" Marik said.

"Good. I'll hold you to it." Bo explained that there were four other personalities like her. Ai, the personality of love and lust, Kyo, the personality of timidity and shyness, Yamina, the personality of happiness, and Atonia, personality of strength.

She also said that there were many others, and seven personas that should be avoided if they ever get out.

"Wow. Gypsy barely has room to be herself." Marik said.

"Going through Gypsy's memories, you should relate to her, Rod Bearer. During her senior year, she related a lot to you. Oddesiya was like the Bearer Of The Third Eye for her; always causing her chaos and resent."

"Bearer Of The Third Eye?" Bakura asked.

"I'm sorry. You know him as Melvin, and Game and Darkness know him as Darkness Marik."

I looked at Yugi, who was just as puzzled as I was.

"Gypsy is calling to you. I'll leave you to her." Bo said, and the key in her hand lost its glow.

"...Wait, what the crap?! How did I get here?" Gypsy said, turning to look at us. "What happened?"

"You don't remember? As soon as the Pharaoh mentioned fangirls, you rushed everyone home." Marik said.

"Fangirls?! Where?! I won't let them take you away!" she said, curling up into a ball defensively.

"Gypsy, relax. There are no fangirls here. Just us." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to relax.

"Oh, thank goodness. I don't know what I would do if I lost more friends." she said, getting out of the car. I looked to the rest of the passengers, who looked equally worried. Except Bakura. He just looked disgruntled.

What else was Gypsy hiding?

_Somewhere In The Deep Recesses Of Gypsy's Mind_

"He he he! I spy with my little eye, something beginning with sexy."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gypsy's POV

The rest of the day went smoothly. We unpacked the groceries, did guy stuff, I read fanfiction, and even stopped a couple of assaults. All in all, another normal day. It was night that things started to go awry.

You know how in most dreams, you're a passenger and there's nothing you can do about what's happening? Well, I experience that in real life.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and yet I didn't. Someone else was in control, and I was merely a passenger.

"He he he! It's been a while since I took control of this body. I think I'll pay Gypsy's sexy friend a visit!" a voice giggled. It was Ai.

"Ai, let go of me!" I demanded.

"Oh, so the host speaks. No. Not until I get what I desire." she said, licking her lips.

I watched my body open the door as one would watch a game being played on an Occulus Rift. I was helpless to stop her as she wandered down the hall and opened the door to Marik and Bakura's room.

She loomed over the two, smiling. She gently removed Marik from the bed, putting him on the floor. She got a spare blanket and pillow out of the nearby closet and placed them upon him.

"Nng, Bakura, don't eat your spaghetti with your mouth open, it gets everywhere...told you not to do that.." she giggled at the sleep talk, and turned her attention to Bakura.

"Ai, whatever you're planning to do, please don't do it!'' I begged. She didn't listen. She climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around Bakura's neck.

"Oh, you bitch!" I screamed.

"I try." she giggled, and my vision went black.

Ai's POV

When I awakened, I was still in control of Gypsy. Good. I nuzzled into my bedmate's shoulder, tightening my hold on him and breathing in his scent.

After a while, he stirred. "Ghhh, Marik, get off of me..."

"Silly bedmate!" I whispered.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" he screeched, and kicked me so far away I fell off the other side of the bed and my head landed forcefully onto Marik's belly, waking him.

"Who dares touch my midriff?!" he yelled as he woke up. I grinned at him.

"Gypsy?! What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"I think a better question would be this: Why do you two both sleep in your boxers?" He blushed, but his face seemed to twist into a look of intrigue as he looked first into my eyes, and then to my chest.

"Well you could at least ask me to breakfast first." I joked, covering the Key with my hand and pretending to look amused.

"Ai, is that you?" he asked. I balked. How did he know?!

"Wh-who is this Ai you speak of? It's me, Gypsy!"

"Well, I could point out something plainly obvious, like your eyes have turned the color of pomegranate seeds or the Key around your neck is glowing the same shade."

I spluttered in disbelief. This Marik person was more perceptive than he let on around Gypsy or Bo.

"But more importantly, Gypsy doesn't like Bakura. Pretty sure she hates him. So why would she move me from the bed and take my place?"

"Well, it seems that you've cornered me. Very well, I am Ai, Personality of Lust. And I WILL be back for Loverboy." I pointed to Bakura.

"But for now, I rest. Gypsy is a very awkward person when it comes to these kinds of situations." I motioned to her body, which was clad in only a bra and panties. "It will be fun to watch her squirm." I switched consciousnesses with Gypsy and brought out the imaginary popcorn. This was gonna be a good one.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gypsy's POV

I blinked, taking in my surroundings. Marik and Bakura's room. Said occupants staring at me. All we were wearing were our respective underwear. I was no fangirl of theirs, but the situation itself was making my brain shut down.

"Radamnit Ai..." was the last thing I remember saying before collapsing.

When I awoke, I was on the couch in the living room. Everyone was looking over me, concerned.

"What happened?" I yawned.

"You mean the part where you spent the night in my bed in only your underwear, or the part where Ai thoroughly embarrassed you and Bo had to get you out of it?" Bakura asked.

"Bo came and got me?" I asked.

"Yes. She put clothes on you too." Yami said. I looked down, and saw I has been changed into a pair of orange sweatpants and a blue tank top.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I never meant to get you into this mess."

"What mess? I don't see a mess. All I see is a friend who needs our help." Yugi said. I smiled. I had been truly blessed this time.

"What's today? Friday? Okay, We need to pack our bags, we're leaving in 2 days." I said, getting up. "Pack everything you need, I'll get them in the back."

And so we spent a good chunk of the day packing clothes, food, and entertainment into the Animobile.

"Be careful with this one, it has books in it." Bakura said, handing me a bag.

"Got it." I said, placing it next to the bed that Marik and Bakura would be sharing. I felt a bit sad, because I heard everything that Ai said to them this morning.

"You know I don't hate you, right?" I told him.

"You don't?" he asked offhandedly.

"Don't get me wrong, you're not my favorite. But it's not so much that I HATE you, as much as I am confused by your actions. You're a troublemaker, and that intrigues me."

"Heh, even during Season 5?" he laughed.

"Especially Season 5." I retorted. He laughed a little.

"You know, you're not half bad a fangirl either, even for one of the Pharaoh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, pretending to be offended.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you're crushing on him, and I can't blame you. But you're not an obsessive one. You also seem to hate other fangirls, and that's unusual. Why is that?"

I looked at the floor. "I suppose that what you say is true. I do like him a bit. But he doesn't belong with me. He belongs-"

"To Yugi?" Bakura finished my sentence. I snapped my head at him.

"How did you-"

"Ceiling Yaoi." he said.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"When you fainted on the day we met, Marik discovered it. He has a nose for it." he explained.

"Ah. I had forgotten that you two were Abridged counterparts." I said, hefting a costume bag over my shoulder.

"How did you figure that out, by the way?" he asked.

"Like this." I said, and then proceeded to quote a line from Marik Plays Slender The Arrival in a cheap approximation of Marik's voice.

"If I ever need help I just end up shouting 'BAKUUURRAAAAAAAA!' and things just tend to sort themselves out."

"You knew by our voices? But you fainted before we could say anything!"

"Yes, but Marik's initial cry for help shot through the whole house. I heard it from my bathroom loud and clear."

Bakura laughed. "Gypsy, you're alright."

"Thank you. You too, Prince of Thieves." I said. "And I apologize for Ai. She always was a bit of a horndog."

I reached for another bag, but discovered that they were all packed. By the time this happened, it was dinner time. Grilled Cheese sandwiches were the entree tonight. The rest of the night went smoothly, and I even woke up in my own bed the next morning.

I instantly knew it was Saturday. I rushed down the hall and stairs, turned on the tv, and waited. Waited for Yu-Gi-Oh to come on. And come on it did. Sweet Arabic music that suddenly turned sad when I realized I was still in Season 4. Ra damn Season 4, it made the world cry.

The episode ended as all Season 4 episodes did. With me in a ball, crying on the floor. I don't know how long I cried for, but I felt a nudge, and looked up to see Yugi looking at me, concerned.

"Gypsy, why are you crying?" he asked. I hugged his feet in response, as if a little kid had gotten someone out in a game of Snake In The Grass.

"Yugi, promise me that if Yami is ever forced to use a forbidden card, you'll stop him no matter what!" I cried. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Gypsy, what are you talking about?" he asked. I just broke down crying again.

"Yugi, what's wrong with Gypsy?" Yami asked. He must have come into the room at some point.

"I'm not quite sure, but she said if you were ever forced to play a forbidden card that I should stop you." he replied.

My words grew frantic as I tried to explain to them what Season 4 entailed. "There was this guy, and he made you play an evil card, and you lost Yugi, and then there were more guys, and you scared me really bad, and-"

"Maybe some mental clarity would help." He said, putting a hand to my forehead.

"Wait what?" I said. He closed his eyes, and a few seconds later, he opened them in shock.

"I see."

"Yami, did you just read my mind?" I asked. He nodded. "But how did you-?!"

"Puzzle." he stated.

I looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"Hmm?" He brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Gypsy, We're not going anywhere. I promise you that." Yugi said.

I smiled, propped myself up, and gave him a proper hug. Yami joined the hug, leaving Yugi very confused. He was so adorable when he was confused.


	10. Chapter 9

_Time Skip_

Chapter 9

"Alright, today we head out to X-Con. Does everyone have their things?" I asked. Various responses cut through the silence of 5:00 in the morning.

"Then ALL ABOARD! HA HA HA HA HA!" I quoted, channeling my best impression of Ozzy Osbourne.

We all boarded the Animobile, with me in the driver's seat. I was wearing a black shirt with the Dark Magician on it, tan cargo shorts, and black sandals.

"Remember, I'm gonna be plugged in for most of the time, so if you need me, tap my shoulder." I put on a large pair of black headphones and started the RV. I plugged in the headphone jack to my iPhone and turned out of my driveway, driving out of Wellesey and onto the interstate.

We had been driving for about an hour on the Massachusetts Turnpike when we approached our first toll booth. I pulled into the appropriate lane and waited to play our toll.

While I was waiting, I looked over to the next lane, and my heart nearly stopped. In the next lane over was what looked like a pink 1960 something convertible. And it contained about 5 fangirls, laughing loudly and making references in what I believe to be a moderate downeast Maine dialect. The vehicle seemed sickeningly familiar, but at the moment I couldn't pinpoint it. Apparently Marik could, though.

"Hey! That's the Marikmobile! What are those girls doing with it?!" he balked.

Ah yes, the Marikmobile. His choice of transport from 'Marik And Bakura Go To Censored Town'. I like that fanfic, it was funny. But before I could warn Marik about talking to them, he had his head out the passenger window.

"Hey! Hey ladies!" he yelled over to the other car. I leaned over and grabbed his hoodie vest, pulling him back in.

"You idiot! Don't talk to fangirls! Especially Maine fangirls! They're relentless!" I warned, and rolled up the window. I pulled ahead, paid the toll, and drove off.

"Think, man!" I scolded. He pouted and went to the back to the booth dinette.

Roughly two hours later, we arrived on the edge of New York City. It was roughly 10:00 AM.

"Hey, you can drive, right Marik?" I asked.

"Of course! Wait, why?" he asked.

"Because I need someone to drive through the heart of New York City while I pull a 'The Perks Of Being A Wallflower'".

"What?!" he balked.

"I don't need you to do it just yet. Just as we're passing through Times Square."

"Wait a minute. You want one of us to drive an RV through the heart of New York City so you can stand on a ladder and pretend you're flying?! Are you mad?!" Bakura balked.

"Thief, I might be!" I said. "Look, will you do it or not? The coordinates are already plugged into the GPS. All you have to do is follow the blue line."

"I guess...But you owe me one." he said.

"Yay!" I cheered. "I'll pay you back when we get to Hershey Park."

"We're going to Hershey Park?! OMG, I've always wanted to go to a theme park! Isn't that right, Bakura?"

Bakura just grunted.

"Don't sound so sour, Bakura. They have this cute little sky lift ride. It'll be romaaantic!~" I teased. I swear I could hear him blush.

Yami chuckled a little at my comment, which nearly started a fistfight. I had to wait until we got in a traffic jam to separate the two, because I was afraid Yugi would get hurt, and Marik was just laughing at them.

We finally got out of the traffic jam, and we're almost upon Times Square. Marik took over the driving while I pulled out my phone to film. I pulled down the ladder leading to the skylight and opened the roof. I held the phone up and pressed record.

As close as I lived to NYC, I had never visited the inner city before. It was breathtaking. Modern skyscrapers towered so high I couldn't see the top. People crammed the sidewalks, going about their daily business. So many cars crammed the traffic lanes that the tops seemed to create a solid sheet of metal.

Though looking to the rear of us, there seemed to be one car without a roof. I zoomed in to get a closer look, and was horrified to see that it was that same convertible from the toll booth. I stopped recording, put the phone in my pocket, and slid down the ladder, folding it back up and putting it away.

"Marik, how long until we get out of here?" I asked.

"In this traffic, about 15 minutes. Why?" he replied.

"I just spotted the Marikmobile again. I think they're following us."

"Gypsy, I think you're overreacting." Yami said.

"You don't understand, Yami. That car is filled with Maine fangirls, the most ruthless variety in the US. They will pursue you to the end of the earth and back, never stopping until they get what they want."

"That does seem bad. But surely they're not as bad as you make them out to be."

"My cousin is a Maine fangirl. I used to adore her, even though she'd long since turned her back on me. She belongs to a fandom for an anime called Pandora or something. Her and her friends have zero filter and no dignity, and have often said that they would pursue their crushes until they exhaust themselves. Said crushes seem to have a limitless amount of energy thanks to a spiritual bond with Shinigami."

Bakura whistled. "Seems to be a lost cause. But I can vouch for her. Of all my fangirls, the Maine ones ARE particularly nasty."

"See? See!" I said, pointing at him. "We need out, NOW!" I sat down in the barrel chair and brought my knees to my chest, making whimpering sounds.

"Gypsy, it'll be alright. Marik, when's the next green light?" Yugi said.

"Right now. I'm following the blue line as fast as I can." he said. My vision was fading.

"I'm gonna take those [EFF]ers down." I heard a rough voice say through me.

Atonia had taken over.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Atonia's POV

It had been a while since Gypsy needed my strength. Fangirls this time, was it? Easy.

I pulled out he ladder and opened the skylight. I opened the nearby closet and pulled out a box labeled Ammo. Inside were party balloons full of oatmeal, beer, and vinegar. A custom stink bomb.

"Everyone take a couple of these. You'll need them when we get out of the city." I explained. I took a rope out from the closet and tied one end around my waist, the other around the base of the dinette.

"Rod Bearer, lead the fangirls out of the city so we have more room to maneuver." I said.

"Got it." he replied, taking a sharp turn.

"Ring Bearer, where did Gypsy store her bags?" I asked.

"In the overhead bunk. Said it wasn't practical to use the top as the top of the bed and shoved her bags there to even the plane." he said. I nodded and dug through her bags, finding a pair of old sneakers and socks, and some eyeliner. I threw the sandals off and put those on instead, and streaked some eyeliner in the corners of my eyes.

"So you're Atonia." Darkness said.

"You bet your sexy Egyptian ass I am." I said. Ring Bearer burst out laughing, Game did a nervous laugh, and Darkness' jaw dropped.

I smirked. "But we'll talk about that later." I climbed up the ladder, oatmeal bomb in my hand, and took a look at the surroundings. The car that Gypsy so feared was right behind us. I don't know why, it was just full of punk ass bitches. But she was afraid, and if I didn't get rid of it, she wouldn't come back out.

I climbed out of the skylight and slowly crawled across the roof until I could contact them.

"Hey! Punks! Why are you following us?" I shouted at the car full of girls.

"OMR! Marik! You yelled at us at the toll booth in Massachusetts! What are you doing on the roof on that scuzzy RV?!" the first, a short haired pinkette, yelled at me. She was the one driving.

"There must be some mistake. I'm Atonia, the one in charge of this band of misfits. I'm giving you girls one chance to cease pursuing us. If you do not by the time we get out of the city, I will open fire on your vehicle. You will probably crash and die horrible deaths or get amusing injuries."

"Marik, will you sign my butt?!" a bust length brunette in the backseat shouted.

As time passed on, the city turned into suburbs, and the streets became more navigatable. In that time, the whole backseat had gotten in an argument over who got to get their ass signed by Marik, and eventually the driver yelled at them to shut up. I used this opportunity to throw a bomb at their windshield. It broke open and splattered all over, freaking them out and obscuring their vision. They swerved off the road and into a ditch. That would stall them at least.

I climbed back in the skylight. "Punch it while they're distracted."

"Got it." Rod Bearer said, speeding up and passing several cars. I put my unused bomb back in the box and the box back in the closet. I untied the rope from my waist and the dinette and put that back in as well. Everyone was staring at me with a look of amazement, except Ring Bearer, who had witnessed the whole thing and was laughing hysterically.

"Dear Ra, that was priceless!' he laughed.

"Well I'm glad that you would find our deaths to be hilarious Ring Bearer." I hissed, taking my head in my hands.

"Atonia, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Gypsy is calling out to you... But I want to stay and get to know you." I said. Please, can I just stay a little longer?

"Atonia..." Yami breathed. I grabbed his arms and looked into those sexy purple eyes.

"She's not gonna let me stay for long, so will you help me play a bit of a prank on her?" I grinned.

"What kind of prank?" he asked, wary.

"This kind." I said, and placed my lips on his in a soft kiss. As I did so, I let my consciousness fade and be replaced by Gypsy.

This was gonna be good.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gypsy's POV

I hate Atonia. I really do.

When I came back, I nearly fainted again. Atonia had made me kiss Yami.

I pulled back so hard that I almost fell over. Bakura was laughing so hard by now that he was crying, Yugi's jaw had dropped, and Yami just stood there, not comprehending what had happened.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. "Radamnit Atonia!"

I retreated to the front seat and plopped myself into the passenger's seat, my face a thousand degrees and the color of a baked lobster. For a while, it was silent except for Bakura's cackling, and even that died down soon after.

I took over driving around the Pennsylvania border because Marik wanted to go talk with Bakura. So I drove in silence until we reached the hotel in Hershey.

Since we were taking and RV across the country, we wouldn't need a hotel room. I cooked everyone a nice dinner of stir fry, and we ate in relative silence. I say relative because there was a bit of steak in the stir fry. We turned the bed into a dinette and went to bed soon after.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but Melvin's insane cackling woke me up. I ruffled through my bag and found my weapon of choice: an aluminum baseball bat. I climbed down the leader that led to the bunk and snuck up behind him.

"Let's try this again." He said, raising a knife above Bakura's head.

"EAT IT!" I screamed, and swung the bat.

He snapped his head around just in time to get a face full of aluminum. He tumbled backwards into the cabinets.

"Radamn bitch!" he shouted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw blood on the bat. I looked back to Melvin, and saw that he had a huge cut in his forehead that was gushing blood.

"Ghhh... You again?!" he said.

"Yup. How many times do I have to beat your face in before you stop harassing my friends?" I said.

"Hehe...How many times are you going to interfere?" he said, getting up.

"As many times as I need to. It's sad really. I think we would get along nicely if we were on the same side. But no, you have to go be a dick and murder people."

"What can I say? It's what I do. And speaking of murder...maybe I should start with you instead of Florence."

"Do you really think it'll be that easy? I'm more like you than I let on."

_"Atonia, if you're in there, I need your help."_

_'I'm here. Who's ass do I need to kick?' she replied. _

I pointed to Melvin. "That one. And when you win, let Ai in on him. He's tried to kill Bakura twice."

_'Oh she'll HATE that.'_

I felt my consciousness fade as Atonia took my place. I hope she wouldn't die.

Atonia's POV

[EFF] yeah! I get to kick Psycho ass!

"Wanna drop the knife and take this outside?" I said.

"I see. You also have multiple selves. I'll admit, I didn't account for this. But it also makes you a more interesting victim."

"Well I'm glad you think that. But answer the question."

"If it's a duel you want, I'll give you one to remember." he smirked.

"As if. I get straight to the point. I want a fistfight. You seem to have an advantage, so why do you object?" I said.

"He he...I guess you have a point. Okay, I'll play your game."

It was my time to smirk. "Then follow me to the parking lot."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You can still back out now if you want." Melvin said. We were both in fighting stances.

"No way. I'll get Marik back, even if I have to beat him out of you. And once I'm through, I'll tell Ai that you've been trying to kill Bakura."

"Cute. But let me ask you this: Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

"Not danced, but kissed. And it was daylight. Besides, what do you think I'm doing right now? But enough talk. Have at you!"

I ran towards him, yelling a battle cry. He went for a kick, which was just what I wanted. I slid under him and grabbed that raised leg.

"What the-"

I pulled down fierce on the leg, pulling him to the ground. I grabbed his other leg and pulled them so his feet touched his back, and sat on his shoulder blades, disabling his arms.

"Let me go!"

"Are you insane? Don't answer that. I'm not about to let you go after I've got you where I want you. And now for part two."

I inhaled deeply and let out a piercing cry. "BAKUUUUUUURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It took him a few minutes, but he came out of the RV, sleep still in his eyes. "What the bloody hell do you want at this-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene before him.

"Could you please fetch the rope from the closet?" I asked. He slowly nodded and went back in. All the while, Melvin was flailing his arms in an attempt to get me off of him. After much struggling, we got him tied up. We even had to put a binding in his mouth because he started biting.

"Bakura, you seem to have an influence over situations like this. You would be more effective in bringing Marik back than I would."

"Fine." he grumbled, and crouched down so he was eye level with a sitting Melvin.

"Marik, if you can hear me, I miss you. Please come back." he said. Immediately, Melvin began to writhe. It was kind of hilarious because he fell on the floor and it looked like he was doing the worm. But this wasn't the time for laughter. After much writhing and muffled screaming, his hair went limp and we knew Marik was back. I untied his bindings and put the rope back in the closet.

I fell back and let Gypsy take over.

Gypsy's POV

When I regained consciousness, I was staring at Bakura and Marik, the latter of whom was on the floor unconscious. I picked him up and put him in his bed.

"And that takes care of that." I said, climbing back up to my bunk. I fell asleep quickly after.

The next morning, I woke up early to make everyone a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs. As people woke up, the bed was reverted into a dinette again.

"Put sneakers on today. Today, we dine in Hershey Park!" I shouted.

And so we drove to Hershey Park. We had to make a stop at a local grocery store because tickets were sold on a discount there.

"Why do we have to get these stamps?" Marik asked.

"The park does this so if you leave, you can get back in." I said, my hand being stamped violently with ultraviolet ink.

"As childish as it seems, I want you guys to tie your wrists to the rope. This is a big place, and I don't want you getting lost. Marik, I'm looking at you." I watched as everyone tied the rope around their wrists loosely.

We passed through the turn stalls and into the park.

"You asked for a theme park Marik. Welcome to Hershey Park."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"It's...beautiful..." Marik murmured.

"But we haven't even gotten to a ride yet." I noted. We had barely left the entrance.

"Don't waste all you amazement here. Now, before we go any further, I want to lay down a few rules. These rules are scarily similar to the Walmart rules. Commandment number one: Shut the hell up. Commandment number two: There's nothing I can do about the heat. Commandment number three: All souvenirs will be purchased on the way out, no excuses or exceptions. Alright? Let's go have fun."

On our way to the rides, we stopped by the old fashioned lamppost to take a picture.

"Alright, everyone gather around! This is gonna be the first of many group photos, so get used to smiling! Bakura, I'm looking at you."

Bakura grumbled. We stood in a circle, a gap made so we could see the lamppost.

"Everyone say Chocolate!" I said. A chorus of chocolate was heard, and I snapped the picture. Bakura didn't smile, but then again, beggars can't be choosers.

Our first ride was the Wild Cat, a very jerky wooden roller coaster. I reasoned that the only reason to take our rope off was to get on rides.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Marik shouted, his fists raised in triumph and a huge grin plastered on his face. The rest of us didn't fare so well. I was 21, for [EFF]'s sake, I shouldn't feel like I was fifty.

"That's great, but there's WAY more ahead, so don't tire yourself out too fast." I gasped. Despite the bruises on my hips, I'm glad he was having fun. It's like I was giving him the childhood he never had.

Yugi and Yami looked like they were having fun too. Yugi would pipe up every once and a while to point things out or giggle at one of Yami's comments. They were like a couple of lovers on a date. Wait...

What was I thinking?! I don't know if they're a thing! I shouldn't think of them like that, I don't know what level their relations are on! I facepalmed myself for thinking such a thing.

"You okay up there?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

"Yes, just having an aneurysm from sheer stupidity."

"I'm not even making that reference." he added with a chuckle. I grit my teeth, realizing that I had been asking to be called stupid.

Next we rode the Wild Mouse, an equally jerky but metal roller coaster. I actually enjoyed that one. We rode a bunch of rides in the morning so we could cool off with lunch and the waterpark in the afternoon.

By noon, our hair was wild and I was sweating adrenaline. We had rode so many fast paced rides I thought I was gonna puke.

"That was awesome! Let's go again!" Marik shouted. I fell forward a little, putting my hands on my knees to catch myself.

"Just...just a minute..." I gasped, staring down at the cobblestone pavement.

"Gypsy, are you ok?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, just exhausted." I said, trying to smile.

"Are you sure? You look pale." Yugi piped up.

"I'm fine, really. How about we break for lunch?" I suggested, trying to steer the topic. At that moment, Marik's stomach growled and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, okay."

We walked out of the park and back to the RV, where I made grilled cheese sandwiches. After lunch, I grabbed padlocks I had stored away for this occasion and reminded everyone to get their swim suits.

Ra, If this was a dream, don't wake me up! I guess I never realized it, but 3/4 of my group was the finest form of eye candy. Mmm, candy.

Of all the rides in the water park, the Lazy River was my favorite. I could lay back and ogle my eye candy. Marik, well he was Marik. 6/10, the only reason he was a 6 instead of an 8 was because of the tattoo, a blatant reminder that he had been through a [EFF]ton of trauma.

Bakura was also a 6, mainly because I didn't care too much for him.

But Yami...Oh dear Ra Yami. Not only was he adorable because he had no concept on how an inner tube works, and thus flopped around trying to figure it out, but I'll be damned if he wasn't delectable.

"Gypsy, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding into the river." Yugi said, suddenly next to me. I snapped out of my inner thoughts and wiped my nose.

"Dammit...Yeah I'm okay. It must be the heat." I lied. "Hey, look! we're back at the start!" I said, rushing ahead.

I couldn't have them, especially Yugi, finding out about my lust. Well, Bakura already knew about Ai, but no one else did. And I had a sick feeling he was gonna blackmail me with it.

We rode a few more rides, and eventually decided to change up and hit the other side of the park, where the sky lift was.

Marik and I rode a few kiddy rides, I beat him in a game of whack a mole, and we found the entrance to the sky lift.

Unfortunately, there were five of us, so one had to go alone. After a long and hefty debate on the way there, Yami decided to go alone. Pairing me with Yugi and Marik with Bakura.

I felt really awkward riding in a car with Yugi. If I was right, and he really did like Yami, we would be romantic rivals. So I sat there, looking down at the river, tapping my one long fingernail on the metal bar.

"Something bothering you, Gypsy?" Yugi asked. I looked over at him, his hair still soggy and weighed down from the log flume.

The fanfics were right. Those round purple eyes wanted to help, and they would pry their way into my soul until I fessed up. I desperately wanted to spill the beans, but I had to do so in a subtle way.

"Well, back home, there's this guy I like. Spiky black hair, moderate build. At first glance, he comes off as intimidating, but he's sweet as a peach. Always concerned for his friends, and would do anything to protect them."

"Kind of like Yami?" he asked.

I laughed halfheartedly. "I guess. The problem is, I like him, but I don't know if he feels the same way." The car rounded the corner.

"Well, I say just tell him. At the worst, he'll say no and that's that."

"But what if it turns out he's not into girls?" I said.

"That's fine. The worst he can ever do is say no."

I smiled. " Yugi, you're a peach!" I kissed him on the cheek and watched him turn bright red.

How adorable he was.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We hit the rest of the rides on that side of the park and started heading back.

"Alright, now if you guys want something to remember this place by, let me know. I, for one, am getting a bag of kettle corn that will last us two weeks."

"What's kettle corn?" Marik asked.

"It's this sweet, sugar coated popcorn that's cooked in a kettle and salted. Amazing stuff, highly addictive, and best of all, it won't destroy your body from the inside out like other addictive substances."

Marik and Bakura looked at me oddly.

"I had a friend in high school who was a heroin addict." I explained. Bakura seemed to understand, Marik continued to look at me oddly. It was at that moment that I was so relieved that Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged had yet to touch on drug use.

We ducked into a gift shop. "Alright, pick out one item. Nothing more than thirty dollars, I'm not made of money." Everyone scattered as best they could. In the end, Yugi and Yami got matching mugs, Bakura got a jackknife that said Florence on the handle, and Marik got a stuffed animal of the chocolate bar mascot.

As for me, I decided to get a dog tag with a custom engravement. I had the person put Atem on it. I planned to present it to him when we went to see the cherry blossoms in DC. Yugi was right. It didn't matter if he rejected me or not, I was going to make my feelings known.

Walking back to the RV, something was stirring in my gullet. A feeling of uneasiness. But the RV wasn't broken into like I had feared. The fangirls were nowhere in sight. Everything was fine on the way back to the hotel. Melvin didn't come out that night, he was probably still recovering his strength. Ai was silent.

So why did I feel uneasy? Maybe it was because I feared rejection. Really, my heart was pounding at the thought. I stayed up late into the night thinking about it, watching Marik snuggle with his new companion, whom he had named Willard.

I don't know when, but I passed out from exhaustion and when I woke up, we were on the road. I could overhear Marik arguing with Yugi.

"But I'm exhausted! Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Marik whined.

"No, it has to be today! Look at this calendar!" I could hear the flipping of pages. "Today is the peak bloom! She marked this day for a reason, I just know it! So will you please just drive us there? It'll be a surprise that she'll love!"

A moment passed.

"Tch, fine. For her." he grumbled. The engine roared to life and I could feel movement. I pretended to be asleep because Yugi came by and looked at me.

"Don't worry, Gypsy. Soon you'll be at the cherry blossoms."

Oh. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to hear that conversation. I waited a few minutes and pretended to wake up and go about my daily routine of making breakfast. Today's menu was toast with a choice of topping. After that, I settled in the booth and read my Season 0 manga. Oh Dark Yugi, you are so adorable and yet so terrifying.

I was about halfway through the second book when I realized that I needed to play along. Slowly, I put down the book.

"Why am I not driving?" I asked the cabin.

"Oh, Marik volunteered to drive to our next destination. By the way, where are we going next?" Yugi asked.

"Washington DC. We need to haul ass there today. The cherry blossoms are at peak bloom, and I really want to see them." I said, returning to my terror in a book.

Eventually, Yami piped up. "What are you reading Gypsy?"

I snapped the book shut and hid it behind me. "Oh nothing you would like." I laughed nervously.

"No seriously, what is it?"

"Ehehehe...Oh, look over there!" I shouted. He looked where I was pointing, and I turned and chucked the book into the bunk.

"Gypsy, there's nothing there. Now what were you reading? It looked interesting."

"I wasn't reading anything, Yami. See?" I held out my hands to reveal they were empty. He looked at me weirdly.

"Okay... But I got my eye on you." he said, eyes narrowed. I got the sudden urge to pee.

"I gotta go. Be right back." I said, getting up. I went into the bathroom and did my business. It was a bit stinky in there, I should probably think about emptying the sewage tank soon.

When I came back out, I was horrified to see Yami trying to retrieve the book I had chucked. In desperation, I dashed towards him and threw my arms around his waist, trying to weigh him down. We fell backwards and I hit the floor with a thud.

I don't know how it happened, but Yami had twisted his body around in my grip so he faced me. Here I was, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, looking into his piercing purple eyes. I could feel myself blushing, and I swear I heard harps playing in the background.

Shit.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

And then my nose became a hose of blood. Seriously, it went everywhere.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Gypsy. What were you reading?" Maybe it was the angle I was at, but he looked like he had glazed eyes.

"No way!" I said defiantly. "What's in those books could change your life forever!"

"I got it!" Bakura said, holding the book aloft. Yami shifted so he was sitting on my hips. I don't know how much of this cockteasing I could take. Bakura tossed the book and Yami caught it with one hand like a pro.

"Now, let's see what the big fuss is about." he said.

"Yami, I swear if you read that, you'll never be the same!" I warned.

"Gypsy, I am 5000 years old. A little fanfiction won't hurt." He thought it was fanfiction?!

As he read it, his expression changed from satisfaction to horror. He finally closed the book.

"Gypsy, why does this book know about my life?" he asked.

"First, will you get off of me? Your being a giant cock tease." I said. He gave me a strange look while Bakura busted out laughing. He got off of me and I sat up.

"What if I told you that your entire world was a story?" I said.

"I wouldn't believe you."

"In this universe, that is reality. In this world, Yu-Gi-Oh is simply a story about a guy with crazy hair that saves the world using card games."

"Is that why my magic doesn't work here?!" Bakura asked.

"Exactly. This world has its own laws of magic, and your Shadow Magic isn't a part of them, thus it is nullified. It's the only reason I stand up to Melvin when he comes out."

"I wondered why someone would be either so brave or foolish to put their life on the line for our safety." Bakura said.

"But why? Is my existence just a false memory?" Yami asked.

"Of course not. You're here now, aren't you?" I said. "The important thing is that you're here now, and I wouldn't want you any other way." I said, giving him a hug. A few seconds later, he hugged back, and I heard Bakura make a retching sound.

"Oh quit your bitching." he grumbled.

"It doesn't matter to you because you already knew all this! So quit YOUR bitching!" I spat.

"What do you mean he already knew?" Yami asked.

"Marik and Bakura come from a different yet very similar universe than you, called the Abridged Series. A man named Martin Billany, who exists in this universe, created their universe when he shortened and poked good natured fun at your universe and posted it online. It exploded and has become an icon of pop culture ever since."

"Are you saying that a man from this universe created a universe by mackering my universe?"

"I wouldn't say mackered, but yes." I said.

"So this Martin is like a gatekeeper to the universes, and he could get us back home."

"That's not at all what I said. He is merely a creator, I doubt he could put you back. And even if he could, he couldn't put you and Yugi back, just Marik and Bakura. The only one who could theoretically put you back is Kazuki Takahashi, the creator of your universe."

Yami glanced at the cover of my book, probably to where it stated the author's name.

"Look, it doesn't matter right now, but if you wish to know more, I have the entirety of Season 0 with me. But beware. You are not the you I know and love in these volumes. This being was sinister and dark, terrifying and alluring at the same time. Read at your own risk."

I dug out the rest of Season 0 and plopped them on the booth dinette. I walked to the front of the RV, where Yugi was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You might want to get up there. I have a feeling he's gonna be questioning himself for the first few volumes, and he'll need the support."

Yugi nodded and traded seats with me. I stared straight ahead for the duration of the ride to DC, listening to my music.

Not even five minutes later I could hear sounds of consolation and worry. I looked back, and I could see Yami hugging Yugi like a child would hug their favorite stuffed animal in a thunderstorm.

This was gonna be a while.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

For the next hour and a half, I listened to Yami question himself and his existence, while Yugi did his best to comfort him. Finally, he reached the end of book 7.

"I can't believe I was like that..." Yami murmurred. I looked back at the two. I think Bakura was off taking a nap somewhere, probably in my bunk.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know it was wrong, you had cabin fever, AND you were just trying to protect me. All is forgiven in my book." Yugi said, leaning on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I still feel bad about it."

"I know what will make you feel better."

Yugi kissed Yami on the cheek and hugged him.

I guess I was out of luck. My best friend was competing with me for the affection of another, and I had already lost. I took the dog tag out of my pocket and looked at it sadly. I guess it would never hang around his neck.

I guess I should have realized it sooner. Those two already shared an unseverable bond, and who was I to take that away? The Ho Yay throughout the entire series added up to, well, a romance. I crossed my arms in defeat.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Marik asked.

"I've turned into Tea." I replied. He looked at me with slight shock.

"Now what would make you think such a horrible thing?"

"Look at me, Marik. I was prepared to throw myself at a man who clearly doesn't return my affections. I even got the dog tag like in the anime." I held up said tag.

"You got him a dog tag? Why haven't you given it to him?"

"I was gonna wait until we got to the cherry trees. You know, so it would be romantic and shit."

"Well you still shouldn't waste the tag."

"What are you saying? That I should give it to him anyway and blatantly show disrespect towards their bond?"

"It's not disrespect. It's telling him how you feel. If there's one thing I learned from all my years of evil doing, it's that you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up. It's bad for the immune system and your sanity."

I thought about it for a second, and realized that he was scarily right.

"Marik, how are you so deep and yet so childish?"

"My cat's name is Bakura!" he said cheerfully. I guess it was just a Marik thing. But he was right.

"How long until we reach our destination?" I asked.

"5 minutes in this traffic."

"Great. Plenty of time to get myself psyched up." I said. I stuck my head out the window, getting a great view of our nation's capital. As we whipped past buildings, I let the wind flow around my head and toss my hair around.

Our vehicle came to a stop at the gates to the cherry grove. The petals were already falling.

"Shit, we're too late! The petals have started to fall off!" I said, getting out of the vehicle and pushing the gate open. I ran out along the edge of the basin, ignoring the calls of my friends.

Yami's POV

"Gypsy, come back! You don't know what's out there!" I yelled. She was out of range.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you." Yugi said, looking at the ground.

"Don't-wait what?" I stammered.

"When I kissed you, I saw Gypsy looking at us with sadness. I think she likes you, but was too afraid to-" He got a shocked look on his face, like he had just realized something important.

"Too afraid to what?" I asked.

"Yami. She thinks we're a couple! You've got to make this right!" He snatched a rose from a bush nearby. "Take this to her."

"Why?"

"Just do it! Girls are fragile and easily hurt. Luckily, most misdeeds can be resolved with romantic gestures."

I nodded, and ran off into the garden. I had no idea what a romantic gesture was, but it must have had something to do with giving her the flower.

This place was pretty. It reminded me of Japan in the spring. After wandering around aimlessly, I found her underneath a tree.

"There you are!" I said, grabbing her shoulder. She gasped and whipped around, but once she saw it was me, she relaxed.

"Shit. Don't scare me like that!" she shouted.

"Sorry." I said. "I'm supposed to give you this." I held up the rose. She looked a bit confused, but accepted it, taking a deep breath of the scent.

"How did you know roses were my favorite?" she asked.

"Uh...lucky guess?" I said jokingly. She smiled, but then frowned again. She slipped a hand into her back pocket.

"I know it won't count for anything anymore, but I got you something too." She took out a dog tag that had Atem written on it.

"I know someone did this in your world, or will at least, but I wanted to do it too." she said, holding it out. I dipped my head in the loop and let it fall to my chest.

And that's when I closed the distance between us, embracing her in a kiss.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gypsy's POV

What. WHAT?! WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?!

When we finally parted, I was more confused than ever. What the hell had just happened?!

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You just kissed me." I said.

"Yeah, and?"

"But I thought you were..."

"Gay?"

"YES!" I screamed.

"Close. I'm Bi."

"Well that explains a lot. Not only from this trip, but from the anime as well."

"What do you mean?"

"In the anime version of your universe, there was a lot of things that made fans want you and Yugi to be a couple. Mostly in body language and misinterpreted dialogue."

"They were right, then."

"And then there was-Say what?"

"What?"

I looked at him funny. "...Okay. But he whole point is that I shouldn't be in a relationship with you. It could disrupt your universe and potentially destroy it."

"But Gypsy, how can two kisses destroy a universe?" he asked.

I looked at him confused. "What are you-"

And then he kissed me again.

[EFF] it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. The wind around us kicked up, throwing dead and falling petals around. It was truly romantic.

We broke off when we heard Yugi calling for us.

"We must never speak of this." I said, putting the rose behind my ear.

"Agreed." he answered, taking my hand and walking back with me.

Back at the RV, Yugi had been waiting for us. Strangely, he was the only one there.

"Hey guys! How was the grove?" he asked.

"It was amazing! While we were in there, a huge gust of wind blew through and blew a bunch of petals over the basin!" I said. "By the way, where's Marik and Bakura?"

"Bakura dragged Marik into the grove so they could see it too."

"Well, we should wait for them. With Marik's halfwit mind, there's no telling what will get him distracted." I said.

And so we waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes was when I started to get worried.

"Where are those guys? We have to depart for Little Rock soon." I said, getting out of the driver's seat. "I'm going looking for them."

I hadn't even gotten in the entrance when I saw them. Bakura was carrying Marik on his shoulder.

"What the hell happened? It wasn't fangirls was it?" I asked.

"Suprisingly no. He ran ahead, tripped and pulled a muscle in his thigh."

"Oh thank goodness." I said, putting his other arm around my neck. I noticed that he was half asleep.

"Nng... can we do it again Bakura?" he murmurred.

"Are you kidding? We're leaving for Little Rock in five minutes! We don't have time." he said. "Besides, the other side looks exactly the same."

"Did he hit his head too?" I asked.

"No..."

I looked at him funny. "Whatever. We got to go before we get caught."

We carried Marik into the RV and set him down on the bed in the back.

"Marik, wake up." I said, shaking him slightly.

"Nng..." he groaned, opening his eyes.

"Good, you're awake. Where are we?"

"Washington DC."

"Good. Who lives here?"

"Gypsy, Bakura, Yugi, and Yami."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Batman!" he smiled.

"Yeah, he's fine." I sighed.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We got back on the road and headed for Little Rock. Most of that 16 hour drive was quiet, save for the occasional fight.

It was at night that things got wild.

Around 8 PM, we arrived at our hotel, and Marik went pawing thought the cabinets for some unknown reason.

"Hey, look what I found!" he said. I turned to look and paled. He was holding a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka that, among other liquors, I was saving.

"Marik, put that down!" I said, getting out of my bed and trying to grab it. Unfortunately, he was just tall enough so that when he held it above his head, I couldn't reach it.

He laughed, keeping the bottle away from me all too easily and insinuating that I had a drinking problem. I finally decided to play dirty and kicked him in the balls lightly. He keeled over just enough so that I grabbed the bottle and wrenched it out of his hand.

"I'm saving this for X-Con!" I said, putting the bottle back. "That goes for the rest of you. No alcohol until we finish X-Con."

"Ok, wine I would expect. But vodka? Who saves VODKA?" Bakura said.

"I do!" I retorted. "Don't make me put a padlock on it." I slammed the cabinet shut and climbed back in bed. "Now goodnight everyone."

I fell asleep for a while, but was soon sensed someone hovering over me, which should have been impossible. I lazily opened my eyes, and was horrified to see Melvin, about to plunge a knife into my uterus. I rolled out of the way and into the side of the dinette bed, making a large thud. Scared for my life and weapon less, I called out for anyone, it didn't matter who.

And that was my big mistake. I felt my vision go black, and when I tried to move, it felt like I was being pinned down by an invisible force. There wasn't even any Occulus Rift vision, which could only mean that the one person who I never wanted to surface had done just that.

For the first time, I was scared for Melvin.

? POV

How good it felt to move again. I hadn't used this body since Host was a senior in high school.

But there were more pressing matters at hand. This jackass had just tried to kill my body. He would pay with his life. Bu I wanted to play with him a bit first.

I giggled. "You have guts. I like that in a victim." I cracked my knuckles.

"That's my line, bitch." he deadpanned. "Why are you so hard to kill?"

"You could say I'm not Host right now." I smiled. "Instead, I am a perfected version of her." I turned to face my victim. He looked a bit shocked by my appearance.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." I grinned.

"Melvin. And you?"

I laughed. "I am the personification of wrath, Odessiya."

He eyed me down. "You know, we are a lot alike. We're both spirits long forgotten and suppressed by our hosts. How about instead of killing each other, we have a drink or two?"

I considered it. I could probably hold my liquor better than my victim, and getting him drunk would secure the kill.

"Heh, alright. I'll play your little game." I smirked. He smirked back. I plucked a hair elastic from my wrist and tied my hair back into a huge ponytail. I dug out the alcohol from Host's cabinet and slammed the bottle of Vodka on the table. Host was gonna be pissed that her favorite vodka was gonna disappear tonight. She'd probably blame it on Melvin's host, whomever he was.

Yep, tonight was gonna be fun.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two hours had passed, and we had gotten progressively drunker. Turns out he held his liquor just as well as I did. We cracked jokes at each other as the sun rose. At the moment, I was cackling at the impressions of the other residents Melvin was doing.

"Ooh, ooh! Check this one out!" I grabbed the Key and held it to the side dramatically.

"Help me find gay people!" I slurred, trying to do an impression of Bakura. Melvin threw his head back and let loose a loud cackle of his own.

From the bed next to us, Bakura jolted upright and looked at us with an absolutely WTF face.

"...What." he said. And that's when I blacked out.

Gypsy's POV

Finally, she had gotten drunk enough to pass out. It had taken two hours and my favorite bottle of vodka, but she'd managed it.

I quickly regained control of my body and found myself lying on the floor. Melvin had managed to stand and looked down at me.

"Odds? You okay?" he asked drunkenly. And then he passed out on top of me. As much as it hurt, it meant that Marik was able to retake control of his body, which meant less suffering for everyone in the long run.

But it also meant massive hangovers and buying more vodka.

What I couldn't believe was that Odessiya, or Odds as she had been apparently nicknamed, had made a drinking buddy out of Melvin. I doubt that had curbed his murderous tendencies, though. Chances are that in a few days he would try to murder me again.

I was glad I had found her weakness, though. Vodka and a good drinking partner.

Something began to stir in my throat. Something acidic.

Oh no.

I got up and bolted for the bathroom, keeling over the toilet. From my mouth left a stream of milky green fluid that smelled of alcohol and vomit. Good thing my hair was already pinned back in the bitchiest ponytail ever. At some point during my retching, Yami had woken up, followed me to the bathroom, and started to rub my back in a soothing manner. Marik had also woken up and started vomiting in what I assume was the sink. When I was done, I went to rub his back.

"Get used to this. I think your other self and one of my other selves have become drinking partners."

About an hour later, we had eaten breakfast and gotten back on the road. Hangovers had already kicked in, and my head was pounding. I was probably in no shape to drive, but neither was Marik. As the one responsible for them, I took it upon myself to make the 16 hour drive to the Grand Canyon, our next stop.

We had just crossed over into Oklahoma when a large jolt went through the vehicle.

"What the [EFF] was that?!" I shouted, and I clutched my own head in agony. I wasn't in the mood for anyone's bullshit right now. I looked in the rear view mirror, and was horrified to see the Marikmobile, beaten up a little, slamming into the RV.

"Shit. Guys, get the box labeled ammo from the closet. The windows open, anyone not hungover can throw them at the car on my mark." I opened my window and stuck my head out.

"What the [EFF] is wrong with you shitheads?!" I screeched. The response was a painful hit to the head by... A paintball gun?! Shit, that hurt! The girls laughed.

"We're fangirls! We want our men!" the brunette yelled.

"You hit me in the face with paint?! YOU DIE! Fire!" I yelled. A barrage of oatmeal bombs were thrown into the car, causing them to splatter all over the girls. They shrieked and spiraled off the road, landing in another ditch.

I slammed on the gas and hauled ass out of there.

"Wow, you were right, Gypsy. Maine fangirls are something. " Yami said.

"Told you! Looks like we've been compromised." I felt my forehead, and when my fingers came back, they were covered in red paint.

"Shit, that's gonna bruise really bad." I murmured to myself.

**Sorry about the wait on this one. I got distracted for a while.**


	21. Chapter 20

Later that day, we arrived at the Grand Canyon National Park. I parked the RV and we donned our rope.

"So what exactly is the Grand Canyon?" Yami asked.

"You'll see when we get there." I smiled. On the inside, though, I still felt like shit. Damn Oddesiya and her alcoholic tendencies.

We walked for a while, swerving in and out of tourists who had also come to see the wonders of the Grand Canyon. We stopped at a bridge that went in a U shape and stretched out over the edge of the canyon.

"Wow..." Yami said, gazing out at the marvel of nature.

"Yep. This used to be a river. Unless you're afraid of heights, you can look down and still see it."

"It's so pretty!" Marik said.

Bakura had been abnormally silent this whole time. I looked back at him, and he looked...Frightened? No, that would be impossible. Bakura wasn't afraid of anything.

"Bakura? You alright?" I asked. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up.

It wasn't Bakura. It was Ryou. But how was that a thing?!

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit confused, is all." he replied.

I always felt awkward about Ryou. He's adorable and all, but I knew if I had the opportunity to meet him, I would be a little scared. Why? Because I knew that there was a great evil lurking underneath that cute exterior that, if he had his Shadow Magic, would have killed me already.

"I know this may seem a bit unwelcoming and all, but why are you here?" I asked politely as possible.

"My other self has a fear of heights." Ryou replied.

"A fear of heights? That's unusual. Your other self seems like the kind of person to not have such a fear."

"Everybody has a fear. Marik has buffaloes, I have spiders, and Yugi and Yami have losing friends. I'm not sure about you."

"Same as Yugi and Yami. So how long are you here?" I asked.

"Until we get on solid ground, most likely."

I frowned. It wasn't right for Bakura to use his host like this. But then again, what could I do? It's not like I could go into his soul and berate him for it.

We approached the end of the arc, and would soon pass on to solid ground.

"Ryou, you have a right to live. So promise me something." I said.

"Sure."

"When you get forced back in your Soul Room, tell him it's good, tell him okay..." I turned to look him in the eyes.

"But don't do a Radamn thing he says."

He nodded. As soon as Ryou set foot on the red dusty earth, a flash enveloped him. In his place stood Bakura.

"That was not fun in any way. Let's get the hell out of here." he said, rushing ahead.

"Oh no you don't." I said, yanking his end of the rope. "It's wrong to use people for your own ends, especially an innocent like your host."

"You know I do this kind of thing all the time! Why are you suddenly caring?" he said.

"Apologise to the cutie!" I demanded.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you owe me. I let my Melvin take over my body to stop the other Melvin. If she hadn't made a drinking buddy and drunk herself into passing out, I would have never regained control. And she's just as bad, if not worse than your Melvin."

He frowned. "That didn't even make sense. "

"Just apologise!" I squeaked. He covered his ears in pain.

"Gha! Fine, just never make that noise again!" he spat. I smiled.

He took his Ring in his hand and held it up to his face. "I'm sorry." he grumbled.

"Thank you. Now let.s get out of here. The heights are nauseating."


	22. Chapter 21

After watching the heights in other places for a while, we piled into the RV and drove off again.

"You're gonna love the next place we go through." I said to no one in particular.

"What's our next stop?" Marik asked.

"Well, our next stop is X-Con, but the place I'm talking about is more epic. We're gonna drive the Las Vegas Strip!"

"What's that?" Yami asked from the dinette.

"Las Vegas is a city in Nevada that's famous for gambling. They have this strip that all the casinos are located on, and its an amazing sight to drive down." Yugi explained.

"Exactly. And that's why I'm gonna capture it on film." I said.

"Then I take it you want me to drive when we get there?" Marik asked.

"Oh no, I can drive."

"Then how will you-"

"You're gonna capture it on tape for me. I got Times Square, I figured that you would want to do Las Vegas."

I tossed him my phone, and he caught it with a bit of a fumble.

"But I don't know how to work this thing! I lived in a tomb my whole frigging life! I was never exposed to this kind of technology!"

"Oh right. 90's kid. You know the old blocky phones you're used to?"

"Kind of..."

"Well, the only thing in common that that phone has with this one is that it makes calls. What you're holding is a far more advanced version of the 90's cell phone. It's called an iPhone 4."

"iPhone? Where are the buttons?" he said, trying to slide the hinge that didn't exist.

"Press the circle button with the square on it."

"Still no buttons."

"Slide a finger over the screen where it says slide to unlock."

He did. "Passcode?" He clutched his head suddenly.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I just heard a shriek of anguish from Melvin. Wonder where that came from."

I snickered, remembering the last incident he had with a keypad. "The code's 0573, by the way."

He typed in the code and was met with the title screen. "I don't get the appeal. Its just a bunch of normal phone things."

"Slide your finger to the left."

He did, and his face twisted into that of excitement. "Sweet Mama Jama! This thing gets Tetris!"

I giggled. "Yeah. It gets a bunch of other games too. Just don't mess any games up and don't run the battery dead."

For the next few hours, everyone mulled around and did normal things. Night had well fallen by the time we reached Las Vegas. Yugi and Yami had helped set Marik up in the sunroof so he could film.

"How does this work again?" he shouted from the rooftop.

"You press the box with a camera on it, drag the pale bar so that Video is highlighted, and press the red circle. Don't drop that, it was expensive!"

As I derived down the strip, something seemed...off. While the casinos were packed as I would have expected, the strip itself was desolate. It was as if everyone was packed into the casinos.

"I'm the queen of the world! Bakura, come stand behind me in a dramatic fashion!" Marik laughed.

I looked back at Bakura. "Well, Loverboy?" I smirked. He shot me a glare.

"Gypsy, look out!" Yugi shrieked.

"What?" I said, turning back to the road.

"Oh shit!" I growled, and slammed on the brakes. The tires squealed and slid until we came to a stop. The airbag inflated, smacking me in the face.

"You okay up there Marik?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I looked ahead of us, and almost stopped breathing.

Parked right in front of the fountain we almost smashed into was the five fangirl army.

"Gypsy Donovan! Come out with your men in tow!" the pinkette shouted. She was holding the paintball gun over her shoulder in an attempt to be a badass.

Oh shit.

**With school starting up soon, (Tomorrow to be exact) I won't be able to post these as often. I'll try to get some in as often as I can.**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I had a plan. But it was super risky and involved letting a psychopathic drunk out of my mind.

"Gypsy, what's wrong with those women?" Yugi asked. I hugged him loosely and ruffled his hair.

"It's gonna be alright. Just don't step outside the RV. Any of you." I opened the door. "And Marik?"

"Yeah Gypsy?"

"When this is all over, let Melvin know his drinking buddy is back." I closed the door behind me and locked it from the outside. As I walked to the fangirls, I called forth Oddesiya.

"Well well well. This is a surprise. Letting me out early?" she gloated.

"I don't care what you do to the fangirls, but if you want your drinking partner, you will spare my guests."

"Mel is back?"

"Not quite yet. I told him you would be back after you take care of the fangirls."

"So if I skewer them alive, I get vodka?"

"You drank all the vodka last time. There's some wine left, though."

"Meh, close enough." I felt myself drifting away as Oddesiya took over.

Oddesiya's POV

Hell, I'd do anything to drink with Melvin again. That guy's a laugh riot.

"Well well well. What have we here? Fangirls, huh? So scary! So you're the ones everybody's talkin about!" I laughed.

"Cut the parodies. Where are our men?" the pinkette declared.

"You mean my drinking partners? Well to get to them, you'll have to make it past me." I glowered. The girls looked to each other and laughed.

"You think you could take us all on at once?! You're crazy! We're not just fangirls, we're Sues! The epitome of perfection!" the brunette declared haughtily. Before she could go on, I shot my fist through her stomach, quite literally I might add. The others gaped at me.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the gaping hole in your stomach." I said, lifting her up in the air. I threw her to the ground and grabbed another girl by the neck.

"What about you, Aquamarine? You wanna chip in about how goddamn perfect you five are?" I sneered. I strangled that one until she went limp. I continued to kill these girls until I was holding the last one, the pinkette, up by the neck.

"Life has a way of working things out. I was born inside a girl, I kill that girl's social life. I find a fellow psychopath, I drink with a fellow psychopath. Five girls threaten my host's safety, I send those five girls to the Shadow Realm!" I chortled.

"Please! We can work This out-" she choked.

"Yeah, I've heard it all before. Now let me put this in words you can understand. 私は可能な最悪の方法であなたを殺すつもりだ."

"...What?"

I grinned. A portal to her worst nightmares had been opening around her, and I threw her in. She screamed in agony as the shadows consumed her. I shut the portal and brought us back to the real world. The five bodies were lying unconscious in the street. I had taken their minds tonight, and it felt good.

I walked back to the RV and unlocked the door. I was met with gaping faces.

"Yes? Is something bothering you?" I asked, starting the RV up.

"You just-" Yami started.

"Sent them all to the Shadow Realm? Yes." I stated.

"Why would you go to such extremes to dispose of them in such a violent manner?!"

I paused for a moment, and clicked my tongue. "Yami, do you know what Oddesiya means?"

"I hardly see how that's relevant."

"It's the feminine form of Odesseyus, which means Wrath. And that's just what I embody. I am Gypsy's inner demons. Every time she's wanted to punch someone in the face, that rage gets funneled into me, and it makes me stronger." I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Now, where's Mel? I gotta get my buzz on." I walked up to Marik and cupped his face in my hands. "Melvin! You in there? We ran out of Vodka, but we have wine and brandy!"

A flash of light enveloped Marik, and Melvin stood in his place. I let go of his face and smiled.

"There's my old drinking buddy! You ready for round two?"

"You bet your ass I am." he smirked. I started digging around in the cabinets, but Yami stopped me.

"Oh no you don't! You two are the only ones who know how to drive! If both of you are incapacitated, who knows what could happen!"

"And that's my problem how? I deadpanned, taking a bottle of brandy out. He wrenched it out of my hand.

"Can't you wait to play your drinking games until after we find a place to park for the night?"

"Gha! Fine! But to be honest, you're such a buzz kill." I muttered, getting behind the wheel. The grip on it stained the wheel with the blood of the brunette.


End file.
